1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to the sorting of tables and particularly tables which have been downloaded across a network.
2. Description of Related Art
The sorting of tables is well known in the art. Such sorting is found widely in spreadsheet programs. Commonly, one column of the spreadsheet is specified and functions as a sort key for the ordering of the tuples or rows of the spreadsheet. In data bases, it is common that one or more fields in the data base are specified as a sort key. However, these sort keys take up display space and a change in sort key requires generation of a new index.
The Problems
Tables downloaded across networks, such as the Worldwide Web, are becoming larger and larger. It would be desirable to view the data from these downloaded tables from a variety of perspectives. However, typical browsers do not provide for the sorting of table data. Further, there is no mechanism provided by which the author of a table can specify alternative arrangements of data. Further, as noted above, sort keys are required to be displayed as a field in a data base or a table in order to be used for sorting.
In accordance with the invention, a hidden sort key is provided and associated with cell data in a table. Preferably, this takes the form of an attribute to be added to a table data descriptor, such as  less than TD greater than , which attribute can be utilized to sort the cells in the table column. In this way, the author can specify alternative arrangements of the data from the order in which the table is presented.
One aspect of the invention relates to expanded browser functionality by which tables can be sorted utilizing a hidden sort key.
The invention relates to a computer having a graphical user interface, running on a processor, said graphical user interface comprising a sort routine for rearranging table data based on one or more hidden sort keys.
The invention also relates to a method of sorting table data by associating a hidden sort key with at least one cell of table data and selectively sorting said table data based on said hidden sort key.
The invention also relates to a method of authoring table data by associating a sort key with cell data so that the sort key is not displayed.
The invention also relates to a method of displaying table data, by retrieving table information containing at least one hidden sort key over a network and selectively sorting said table information based on said hidden sort key.
The invention also relates to systems and computer program products for carrying out these techniques.
The foregoing and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.